1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an electrolytic solution for a lithium battery including a cathode including a nickel (Ni)-cobalt (Co)-manganese (Mn)-based active material, a lithium battery employing the electrolytic solution, and a method of operating the lithium battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lithium battery is a battery that converts chemical energy into electrical energy through an electrochemical redox reaction of chemical substances. The lithium battery includes a cathode, an anode, and an electrolytic solution.
Recently, as electronic devices increasingly demand high performance, batteries used therein must have high capacity and high power output. In order to manufacture a battery having high capacity, active materials are used that have high capacity or high battery charging voltage.
However, since a high battery charging voltage increases side reactions between electrodes and the electrolytic solution, lifetime and high-temperature stability characteristics of the battery may deteriorate.